jakgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Precursors
The Precursors were mystical beings that lived long before early inhabitance. The Precursors were a league of individuals (presumed to be Ottsels), which came in after The World was created, but not finished. They used eco as a primary tool in creating the world. The Precursors are known by all who inhabit the world that they are the central deities of the universe and control mostly all of fate and life. The Precursors are seen as ghosts, with a collection of blue sparks to represent the common human; but they only show up in this appearance rarely, and only to important, fatal people. They are communicated to and studied upon in the appearance of oracles, which are big, golden statues with large, blue, sometimes hollow, diamond eyes with large noses taking the appearance of a quadpedal animal. They're main pupils and worshipers are Precursor Monks who supposedley protect precursoral artifacts from the Hora Quan. History Pre-series The Precursors came in after the world was created to finish it and take control over the eco. They were known to have long wars with the Horaquan, or Metal Heads. They protected the universe. When inhabitants appeared, they disappeared. It is said in The Precursor Legacy that the Precursors, despite their powers over Eco, could not control the destructive and mutating properties of Dark Eco. Even some precursors were corrupted by Dark Eco, known as fallen precursors, or Dark Makers. The Precursor Legacy The Precursors spoke to Jak and Daxter through their Oracles, each one asked for 120 precursor orbs in exchange for a Power Cell. With each oracle having two power cells contained in their hollow "eyes". The precursors didn't really activate, but the Lost Precursor City and a lot of ancient precursor technology were seen. Jak II The Precursors were supposedly born from the Precursor Stone, but the Precursor that emerged from the egg was later proven to be just a ghostly projection representing a precursor. So the "Precursor egg" or stone, may just be another myth that the precursors created as either a diversion or manipulation of fate and thought. It is worthy to note that it was a desire of Kor to feast upon the last precursor egg, and since the metal heads were responsible for the destruction of the precursors, Kor would probably know a precursor egg upon retrieving it. A possible explanation is that the egg hatched a second time, after the projection, into a true precursor - an Ottsel. Jak 3 The Precursors were finally revealed to be ottsels during a cutscene towards the end of Act Three of Jak 3. During this cutscene; three Ottsels - The Precursor Leader, The Precursor Adolescent and The Precursor Dummy - in what appeared to be some sort of control room for a large Precursor Robot began to argue, causing their projection outside of the control robot to malfunction. Some time during their off-camera squabble the Ottsels accidentally opened a door mechanism. The Precursors didn't notice the door was to be completely open until after Veger, Jak, and Daxter had spotted them inside of the robot much to their dismay. Characteristics Appearance Precursors were soon found out to be ottsels. Ottsels are furry mammals which is a mix of otters and weasels (Ott + Sel). They have an orange coat with a light orange/yellowish belly. The Precursor Leader is a rather large ottsel, fancy, ancient clothing with lots of drapes and jewelry. The Precursor Adolescent resembles a "surfer" type character. The Precursor Dummy resembles the slacker with a cap covering his eyes and pot belly showing. Society The society of the Precursors is unknown, as they are currently extinct. The Precursors have their own Precursor Alphabet. They only surviving of the precursors are the main trio, and possibly Daxter. Habitat As they are extinct the Precursors' habitats are unknown. The Precursors were only seen in the Precursor Core at the center of the world, although a Lost Precursor City was seen in The Precursor Legacy, and this can be presumed that this is where they lived before corruption with the Hora Quan and Dark Makers. For now, it is assumed that they inhabit the cores of all worlds. Technology Weapons The precursors are known for their wide range of artifacts, although there is only one known weapon - The Precursor Robot; a ten meter tall robot, armed with lasers, missiles, bombs and incredible endurance. Although, their artifacts are sometimes used to power Dark Eco weapons. There are other precursor weapons, an example is the Dark Eco Bomb, the very first artifact seen in the series. Furthermore, they had the Planetary Defense System, which could destroy a Dark Maker Ship. Vehicles The Precursors presumably had many vehicles and methods of transporation - most notably the Catacombs Car, and the Precursor Space Shuttle. They also used Precursor Teleport Gates. They also use Rift Rings, which can be seen to travel in time. Devices The most notable devices are Teleport Gates, Power Cells, and Precursor Orbs. Aside from these there are also the idols, oracles, and, as noted before, the Rift Gate, and the Precursor trio are also seen using melee weapons notabley the Precursor Staff. The argument of Precursors being Gods & Trivia * Although the Precursors are known as the central deities of the world, and the finishers of the World, they are not considired the "God". However Daxter cries out a feeling of lack of appreciation by saying "For God's sake..." and even Jak, curiously says "Oh my... God" right the the Precursors' presence once they are discovered. It is also known that they do not only say "god" but there is also terms used such as "By The Precursors". However, the Precursors, were not by any means known as "gods". Although there have been several times they were in fact called "gods". But there were many other gods at that, none of them being the true "God". * The Precursor Dummy appears to be quite suprised when the Precursor Leader denotes that they are the most powerful beings in the universe. This could mean that the precursors are not the most powerful beings in the universe. * The French version of the game is the only version where Jak does not say "Oh my God" following cultural practice: using the name of God in such a way could be considered a swear, and thus he says "Oh j'hallucine" or "I must be hallucinating!". However, Daxter and Vin still mention God despite Precursors being the major deity of the Jak and Daxter series - the former when he is about to be taken into Vin's computer in Jak 3 "Oh mon Dieu, pourvu que ça n'arrive jamais!" or "Oh good God, could this not happen". And the latter when he is saved by Jak and Daxter in the mining area "Meci mon Dieu" or "Thank you my God". Category:Portal Category:Characters Category:Precursor Ottsels